Back To The Past
by OblivionIsOnlyInevitable
Summary: Falling through time after a foe threatening to erase history & make a new one, Sasuke, Sarada, and Boruto are determined to save their future by protecting friends and family that are in danger. But how can they do that when Konoha believes them to be the menace? In a time where Boruto and Sarada weren't even born yet, and Team 7 isn't aware of the future, how will things change?
1. Chapter 1

**Back To The Past**

 **Chapter 1**

 **PROLOGUE**

With the Chunin Exams on their way, and the days looming, counting down, citizens of Konoha busied themselves for the day the final exam would come.

Genin participating in the exams trained until their young hearts fluttered and their exhausted bodies could not continue anymore.

But somewhere in the country, there were a couple of genins that weren't participating in this years exams—in fact, they shouldn't have been in this year at all—and yet, here they were.

They came into the Earth's atmosphere like beckons from God. Harsh, hot, white lightning bolts shot from the sunny sky—that quickly went dark. Harsh winds took up the village, lifting up objects into the air. Citizens scrambled to hold on to their things, less they fly away somewhere else.

It felt like an attack. It had people screaming. It had people on guard. It had people running for their lives, or clinging onto each other because the winds were too rapid; they would sweep them away.

Ninjas sent chakra to their feet to keep them ground level.

No one knew what was going on.

But they glanced up in search of an enemy.

Little did they know that this erratic change of weather was not an attack, but rather the entrance of new arrivals.

And just beyond the Hokage Mountain, the biggest flash of thunder struck the hard crust of the earth and brought forth with it three people.

Boruto coughed alongside Sarada. His body feeling heavy and exhausted from the trip he had taken. His muscles ached, like thousand little cuts marred his skin, and his head was like a coconut being crushed open. He felt awfully weird; like he had just gone through a difficult procedure, where his body had been torn apart, rearranged, and re-glued back together all over again. A horrible experience—and he strangely had a craving for pudding.

He groaned, clutching his head, sitting on his knees. He was inside a crater, along with two others that came with him. Steam rolling off his back.

Sarada, who had come back with him, was also groaning. Most likely, she was feeling the exact same thing Boruto had. A feeling that could only be described as exhausting, like all the chakra had been drained out of her, leaving her there to tremble and cling to reality, panting like she reached her limit.

"Sarada... are you okay...?"

The girl, who had been crouched down in a fetal position, now sprung on her two feet. "Mom!" she yelled, and instantly regretted standing up, when she felt bile building up in the back of her throat. She covered her mouth, feeling whiplash from the extreme ride she had taken getting here to this time, and had nothing to cling onto, as she stumbled forward. She thought she would fall face-first, since she hardly had any strength to keep herself up, when her papa suddenly showed up and supported her.

Sasuke—the man that once was said to have been an avenger, who had left his home, abandoned his friends, killed his brother, all for the sake of gaining more power. Naruto's one and only equal—seemed to be the only one with energy after going through a ride like that. Of course, how could he not? With the power he had, he could overpower even a God.

With barely enough strength to keep her eyes open, Sarada glanced up at him. The ebony hairs on her head stuck to her scalp, moist with sweat. "Papa... mama?" Her words were cut and incoherent, but she could register on his face that he got what she meant.

They weren't the only ones that came back here.

So where was her mother?

For an instant, she saw the distress passing through his expression. It was quick, like a blink. One minute it was there, the next Sasuke had his steel mask back on. His guard was up, but deep down, he was worried. She could tell.

What had happened back at their time was, perhaps, what they could have called the next big war. An enemy unlike the one the villages had ever faced before showed up, and nearly succeeded in his mission to eradicate what was once their future by rewriting it, and creating a new one, by entering a portal that would bring him to the past. But lucky for those that want to protect the future, four had followed after him.

Unfortunately, he was not here, nor was the fourth person that entered this coexisting world with them.

The last thing Sarada remembered was her mother throwing herself in after the enemy, and her and Boruto and her father following after her into this world before the portal could close behind them. They didn't even know what world they landed on, or what time period—to be precise.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "But we're going to find her. But first, we need to get away from here, before—"

A kunai shot in his and Sarada's direction, which caused Sasuke to deflect it with his tantō. Jumping back, he landed right in front of Boruto's still fallen form, with Sarada beside him.

Surrounding the crater were six Anbu Black Ops—ninjas from Konoha. Their fingers moving rapidly, as they made signs for a jutsu.

"We have to stop them!" Boruto tried to stand up.

"No, don't do anything," Sasuke opposed the idea, reading their signs.

"Ninja arts..." He read their lips, just as they finished their last incantation, and a blue barrier wall enclosed the space around Sasuke, Sarada, and Boruto, like a giant bubble.

Sarada and Boruto stared up at the creation, troubled, wondering how they were going to get out of this one? When a stranger approached them from outside the barrier.

"Talk. What's your reason for invading Konoha?" It was a woman, with black hair pulled up in a ponytail shaped like a fan, with brown eyes, and a tan overcoat.

 _Anko_ , Sasuke thought.

She looked nothing like her future self; she looked a lot skinnier for one thing. That meant they had to have been in some time where either the Fifth Hokage was in charge, or the Third. But either way, being around any period where he was involved wasn't good when you come from the future, and essentially, you know what will happen.

They needed to go back right away.

"We didn't come here to invade Konoha," Sasuke rebuked. "We fell here. We don't mean any harm." He kept his eyes on the ninjas, in case they tried to do anything.

"Well that's rich, coming from you, because your other comrades that came with you didn't view it the same way when they destroyed parts of our village after getting here, and then leaving."

 _Other comrades?_ Sasuke's visible eye narrowed. "Where?" he asked.

"Oh no, no. You want answers? Well, so do we."

Boruto was restless. "We already told you we're not the enemy! The enemy is out there, and we're trying to get to him before he does anymore damage!"

"Well then, if that's the case, then cooperating with us will be beneficial for the both of us, if we're searching for the same person."

Boruto grit his teeth. They didn't have time for this. Sasuke could tell his student was becoming impatient by the why his stance changed. He was going to charge at the barrier, not knowing what kind of barrier it is, but before he could, Sasuke prevented him from doing anything.

"Boruto, calm yourself. We'll find him eventually," the former avenger said to his pupil. Then turned his attention back to Anko. "We'll cooperate with you, but only in one condition."

"I don't think you have any say in making any demands." Anko crossed her arms.

"I do, if you don't want to make your job anymore difficult," Sasuke threatened. "You don't have the manpower to hold me back." His visible eye flashed red, and within it three black commas swirled like a fan before coming to a standstill.

Anko gasped. "That eye..."

Mixed confusion came from the other ninjas with her, since they all knew that there was only one last living Uchiha-clan member in this whole country. So, to see another still alive...

Anko's poker face came back, ridding the surprise off her face. "That kekkei genkai, where did you obtain it?"

"Get me Hatake Kakashi and whatever Hokage you have in this time, and only then will I speak." Sasuke wasn't giving any more information to these people. He made himself very clear of that.

Anko made a defeated sound, as her annoyance showed by the way she ordered her men to do as he said.

* * *

 **KAKASHI**

When the news came to him that the village was attacked, and he was being summoned by the attacker, Kakashi found it strange that they were asking for him. But when he learned they had a Sharingan, the ninja warrior quickly packed up his things and finished his lesson with his pupil, while making sure Sasuke didn't become aware of what he'd just learned.

The first thought coming to him was that it was Itachi.

"We're finishing early? That's unusual of you. You usually continue it a little longer than this," Sasuke pointed out. "I can still keep going. Did something happen?" Sasuke had succeeded in getting past the first two rounds in the chunin exams, and he was now working with Kakashi to learn one of Kakashi's strongest attacks: the chidori.

"You can say that. Konoha had been in a state of emergency, and now they're calling us back home sooner than we planned."

Sasuke was surprised to hear the news. "Was the village under attack? Was anyone hurt?"

"I don't know all the details of the matter, but the threat has been cleared out."

Sasuke was relieved when Kakashi told him that. But in seconds his expression turned dour, masked away by that emptiness he liked to hide behind so well. "Let's go back," he agreed. Going back sounded like a good idea. He didn't want to make it obvious, but he was actually concerned about his friends. He didn't want anything bad happening to them, especially Naruto or Sakura—the two people he has become closest to the most.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiles. "Yeah." He could see right through Sasuke's tough facade.

He led the way back to the village, and when they got there, Sasuke and he separated; Sasuke going his own way, and Kakashi going another.

Kakashi went straight towards the Konohagakure Intelligence Devision's building, jumping roof after roof like they were easy hurdles he could leap over with no effort.

When he made it to the tall building, he entered like he was entering any other regular store, only this one had heavy security with guards and sensors and heavy machinery and weaponry. The guards up front quickly let him pass without a breeze, since they were already expecting him. One guard guided him down their dungeon area, where they kept prisoners they wished to interrogate. Only this section was lonelier than the others Kakashi has been to before.

Down the hall, he spotted the Hokage, Ibiki, and Anko already waiting for him.

"Kakashi," the Third Hokage said his name at the sight of him.

"Hokage-same," Kakashi formally greeted in return.

"Good. You're here," Anko cut in before anymore formalities could be said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah. I heard. What's all this about? Something about an attack on the village, and a Sharingan?" On the outside, Kakashi sounded as listless as a feather, but on the inside, he was alarmed. "Is it..."

"It's not Itachi, if that's what you're thinking," Anko replied. "But that makes it all the more mysterious."

"I thought the Uchihas were all instinct," Kakashi said, recalling the day of the massacre vividly.

"They were. But apparently not all of them that only one or two remained..." Anko wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or happy about that news.

"And there's more," Ibiki filled in, and pulled out a pair of headbands from his thick coat pocket. "The children—"

"There are children?"

"—were wearing these." Ibiki showed Kakashi a pair of headbands, each were engraved with the Land of Fire's insignia.

"Those are..."

"Exactly what we thought," Anko verbalized, without having to listen to Kakashi's whole sentence to agree with him.

"Are they fakes?"

"No. We've already checked them, and they're as real as anybody's here," Anko said.

"So that means they're citizens?"

Anko shook her head, invalidating that. "No. We haven't found them anywhere in our records. Believe me, we've looked. It's as if they do not exist."

"But they know you though." Ibiki's intimidating figure was colossal under all that black he wore. The scars on his face making him look ugly and horrifying to look at. Like he had gone through a series of tortures to have gotten those battle scars.

"The older one asked for you and the Hokage. I don't know what he plans to do the moment he sees you two, but we've restrained him with our toughest security equipment. He won't be getting out of there even if he tried." But that didn't really matter when he was going up against the Third and Kakashi.

He'd be a fool if he thought he'd win, thought Anko.

"So, he wants an audience with me and the Hokage. Okay. We'll give him that, and find out what he wants, while still getting information of our own," Kakashi said.

"He made himself clear that it was only you two he wants to meet with. So, whenever you're ready." Anko gestured for them to go inside to meet this man, a stranger to all of them.

Giving one glance at the Hokage, to see if he was ready to go inside, Kakashi walked forward first, opening the door to go down the hall.

The dungeon was cold, bleak and wet; made out of thick gray stone. Each cell had bars as thick as a person's arm, made of the toughest steel, it'd take more than one super punch to throw it down.

Within one cell, sitting in a corner, strapped down with a straight jacket, like he was some psychopath from the asylum, was Sasuke. The straight jacket had chains wrapped around it with glowing runes. Chakra restraints, Kakashi guessed.

But there were so many. How many did one man need?

He supposed Anko and Ibiki could never be too careful.

The stranger glances up when he sees them come into view, and without an expression of amity towards the man, Kakashi stared back. He looked familiar, but Kakashi didn't know him. Not this man... did he?

At the sight of them, Sasuke smiles. It's very, very small, but Kakashi and the Third could clearly see it, even with bad lighting.

"I never thought I'd see this version of you two like this again," Sasuke said, standing up with no effort, even though both his hands were tied around his middle.

"Do we know you?" The Third asked.

"You seem to know us," Kakashi said, watching him suspiciously. "Why did you ask for only us?"

"Oh, come on, Kakashi. I may have aged a little, but that doesn't mean I've changed all that much from the face. After all... I am your student." The man came closer. Closer. Closer. Until he was inches from the bars, and he was meeting eye to eye with Kakashi. They were the same height, with the other man maybe a couple inches taller.

Kakashi stared back at him, puzzled at first, wondering what this man was talking about.

His appearance didn't strike him right away, because most Uchihas looked the same. Black hair. Black eyes. Mostly pale skin tone. Looked like they always had a stick up their ass. But giving the details more thought, something just... clicked.

He didn't know how the thought came to mind, but seeing how the resemblance was so uncanny, Kakashi couldn't help but assume.

He had to give it to that black eye, so dark it fit so well in the core of the devil's heart. It was what really gave it away to Kakashi, and he blurted out, "Sasuke?"

"What?" The Third looked appalled.

Yes. Sasuke. Kakashi didn't take it back. He thought he sounded as crazy as he felt for coming up with the idea, but he was almost certain of it—that it was him.

This seemed to satisfy the other man. "I knew—if anyone were to find out first—it would be you."

"What are you doing here? And looking like that?" Kakashi had just split ways with Sasuke, when he had first entered the village. So, to say this was the same kid was ridiculous.

"That is a long story that I can't give all the details to, but what I can say is I didn't attack the village, deliberately. I've come from the future, and I couldn't exactly navigate to a safer location when I fell here."

The truth was out. And he didn't know how Kakashi or the Third would take it, but he figured if there was anyone that could handle this news, it would be these two.

"I've come here after someone who had come back to the past to change everything," Sasuke continued to explain. "He's a dangerous foe, and I need to bring him back as soon as possible, before he alters everything, permanently."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To The Past**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all the love, you guys, it really means a lot to me.:)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the idea for this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **FUTURE SASUKE**

When he finally got done with explaining and convincing, Sasuke was released from his prison, and he was guided to the Hokage's office.

From outside the Hokage's window, he could see the damage that had been done just outskirts of the village.

Some parts were still smoking, but the fires were out.

That didn't mean there weren't homes that weren't decimated, and people that weren't badly injured.

Part of the village wall had been smashed to pieces by a strong force. He thought it could have been Sakura. Wondered if it was her.

Was she alright?

The way buildings were toppled, and the line of destruction had went, a chase had definitely ensued. But he had no idea what the outcome was as soon as that chase met its end.

Did Sakura win, or not...

Had it ended? Or was it still waging on?

Tsk. If he knew where she was, he could go help her.

"Let's begin," the Hokage said. "Tell us all you know about the enemy. It's imperative that we know, if this enemy is truly as dangerous as you say, Sasuke."

"Of course." Sasuke needed to focus. Right now wasn't the time to dawdle in his feelings. Placing emotions over his mission was not his way in doing things. But then again, the last time he had said that, the threat wasn't that much of a threat as he is now.

"Before I share the details of this new threat, I must know: what time period are we in? How old am I, and where are Naruto and the others? It's important that you tell me. It relays to the mission."

Kakashi exchanges a look with the Hokage. "When you say 'and the others', you mean…?"

"Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and...Sai."

"Sai?"

"You don't know him…yet. But he's someone from the future. I wouldn't have brought him up, but we—we need to protect him as best we can. All these peoples lives I've listed are in danger. The enemy is particularly interested in these five people, including me—from this time period."

Kakashi and the Hokage looked like they were processing this information. "Good to know," Kakashi said. No, it was not good to know. But it was essential. He knew that much.

The Hokage interlocked his fingers before him. His expression was dour and professional. "If it is as you say, we'll make sure to place Anbu on all six of these children as soon as possible, so that no harm comes to either of them. Their futures are vital."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed. Very. He wished he could tell them just how important these people would become in the future, but they'd all soon come to understand when the time came. Then, they would see it for themselves.

"You are thirteen now," Kakashi began to explain. "We were training for the final chūnin exam, tomorrow. We were supposed to come back later on the next day, since you hadn't finished your training, but with the dilemma today—"

"You had to come back a day earlier. I see…" Sasuke understood. Kakashi nodded at him, silently responding to him.

The chūnin exams… Couldn't there have been any other time he could have came back to? He had to come back right when he was contemplating leaving the village? Great. Just, great.

And that wasn't even the worst part. An attack led by Orochimaru would commence tomorrow.

"But so far, you were the only one I was aware of," Kakashi continued. Not much help there.

Damn. That wasn't good enough. Sasuke had to know about the rest.

"I'll make sure to gather the others locations as soon as possible," said the Hokage. "Now, tell us, Sasuke. What do we have to know?"

Yes. He had to tell them. He had to inform them of the dangers that were coming.

"Zeku is his name," he began. "He is a nobody now, probably still a child, maybe an infant, or still in his mother's womb." Sasuke didn't know. "Or maybe he hasn't even been inseminated in this time period. But in my time, he is someone powerful. A threat. Born like any other threat, with intentions to kill out of revenge." He reminded Sasuke a lot of himself. It bothered him how some of the things that drove Zeku were once the same ambitions that drove Sasuke. Loss. Emptiness. Alone. Hatred. Hurt. Wrath. Vengeance. Those feelings Sasuke remembered clearly. They were dark entities that sometimes still lingered in his core, but were cleansed by the people he loved now—the same people Zeku was trying to take away from him. The monster. Sasuke would never let him.

"He wants to hurt those that hurt him by hurting those they love, but he wants to do it in a way where happiness could never be a possibility for his enemies from the very start. A family and redemption would have never happened. None of the people we love now would ever exist in my time period, if he gets away with this...

"He wants to make sure we don't ever have a future." Sasuke's eyes looked distant. Fear and dread took root inside him, unwelcoming and unpleasant. If he never got his redemption, or his family, after having lost one, he didn't know what he would do… or how he'd become. He didn't admit this to anyone, but Sakura was his reason in living, and now Sarada was too. His two main ladies. You better believe he'd do everything possible to protect them.

"Everyone is in trouble." Because somewhere along the line, all these people had done a big impact in the world. Naruto especially. Sasuke could not let anything happen to Naruto in this time. Not when he was going to be the main reason they win the Forth Great War.

"Our future is in trouble, and if we don't help save it, I'm afraid great calamity will happen sooner than we hoped."

The room went silent, as everyone looked troubled.

"That is terrible news," the Third finally said on a sigh. "We have to fix this before it's too late."

"He's already begun," Sasuke said. "He's already changed things, and we've just got here."

The worst part of that tidbit of information was that the Third, nor Kakashi knew what Zeku has changed.

They were just regular people going through time at a regular pace like everyone else from here.

Sasuke was the only one that new everything. He, and those that had come back with him. But even then, Boruto and Sarada were limited. It was really Sasuke, Sakura, and Zeku who really knew everything. And Zeku knew _everything_. Even things nobody had said to anybody else, he knew. And that was disturbing to Sasuke.

"That blast that just happened never happened before. That was new," Sasuke proclaimed. "And I'm worried about who had been mixed up in it. I pray that it wasn't someone important." Because if it was, and someone has already died that shouldn't have... how would that affect history? Would things drastically change already?

Sasuke had to keep calm.

He couldn't think too much into it.

He told himself he still had time.

"I need to know who was there. Who witnessed that battle? And where did those two fighting in that battle go? I need to know." He needed to go after them right away.

The Third nodded his head. "We will get you that information as fast as we can."

* * *

 **NARUTO**

That same night, at the Konoha hospital.

Naruto had just got out of the hospital when he had to return all over again. He wasn't coming back because of another injury or anything, but mainly because of a friend.

"Sakura!"

Naruto entered the building.

He was a hysterical mess. He still had green leaves that snowflaked his blond hair from his fall into a bush earlier, but they went unnoticed to the blond who was more concerned with finding his pink haired friend.

When he had heard that Sakura had been a victim to a small attack on Konoha, Naruto sprang to action and ran all the way here.

He didn't know what was going on, but after what he had witnessed back at the forest—people coming out of the sky riding thunderbolts—he knew something seriously crazy was going on.

His yells had startled a couple patients sitting and nurses walking by, getting him more attention then the boy would like.

His feet brought him in front of the desk of the nurse who checked people in as visitors, and he slammed his hands on the top of the desk, not meaning to come off hostile, but it just came off that way. "Hey lady! Where can I find Sakura's room?"

The woman behind the desk flinched. Her back pushed on her chair; frightened and surprised. "Sir, you're going to need to calm down."

"I am calm! Sakura-chan is—"

"Knock it off, Naruto," a smooth, listless voice said from behind him. It made him tense, and turn around at the familiarity.

"Sasuke?"

The boy's ninja sandals clapped on the wooden floor of the hospital when they came towards Naruto.

"When did you get back?"

Sasuke was the opposite of Naruto. While Naruto was hysterical, Sasuke was unemotional as if he didn't have enough space to look that uncool. Arrogance and aloofness were traits that rubbed off of the boy. Traits that sometimes pissed Naruto off more than anything else.

"Losing it like that isn't going to get you anywhere," Sasuke chastised. "Let the lady do her job properly, and she'll give us the information we want." He didn't even answer Naruto's question, having ignored it.

A vein popped under Naruto's eye, as he grits his teeth. He hated it when Sasuke told him what to do. It made Naruto seem immature when he did that, and it just bothered him. But he chose to let it go, because he did want to see how Sakura was.

"You're coming to see Sakura too?" Naruto changed the subject. Was that why Sasuke was here? He thought Sasuke didn't care about Sakura in that way, or he was too cool to care about other people but himself. The dude always seemed to rub off that way, even though Naruto sometimes got to see other forms of Sasuke that nobody else had.

"I came to see what happened," was all Sasuke said, writing down his name on the check-in list, and the name of the patient he was coming to see.

The nurse took the list from his hand, and gave him a visitor's pass, and information of Sakura's room.

"The village was attacked. I want to know what Sakura knows, _dobe_." Sasuke stuck the sticker on his chest, and then left Naruto there, steaming.

Naruto's hands clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. Sasuke wasn't even coming to see if Sakura was okay? That asshole!

"Are you coming, or what?" Sasuke called over his shoulder, snapping Naruto out of his anger.

"Oh, right!" He quickly checked in, and got a sticker from the nurse too, to go see Sakura, apologizing for his behavior earlier. He didn't mean to yell. It was just all that stress talking that had him acting that way.

When they got to Sakura's room, they opened the door and entered. The room smelled super clean, like bleach and anesthetics. The walls were half white and half wooden, like the rest of the hospital. Drapes hung on the windows and above her, so she could use the screen for privacy to change or something. There was also a beeping monitor beside the bed, and a stand with a metal plate full of stitching utensils and used gauze soaked in blood.

It was the first thing the boys saw. Anxiety filled Naruto at first glance.

Was she hurt?

Please, no…

Glancing more up, Naruto saw her. The pink angel. She was sitting atop the bed, with her apple green eyes, soft, looking out the window at the village lights that seemed to radiate into the room.

When she heard them come in, her attention turned to them.

The look of surprise in her green eyes said she didn't expect to see them there, and that only seemed to grow when she saw Sasuke. "You guys..." she was lost for words.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wanted to cry at the sight of her. He wanted to spring from his spot by the door and tackle her into a bear hug, so glad that she was alright.

She had white bandages wrapped all over her arms, neck, and even forehead. The little cuts she had on her face were dressed by smaller Band-Aids, but that didn't seem to matter at the sight of the boys. She seemed to forget all about her injuries. She wasn't wearing her standard kunoichi outfit. Instead, she wore a white medical gown.

"Did you guys come to visit me?" She sounded happy. Naruto bet it had to do with Sasuke.

One glance at the dude, and he bet Sasuke wasn't even interested in her.

Naruto was more concerned then he was!

He definitely showed it more. "Of course! We were so worried about you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was by her side in seconds, holding her hand as if he had permission to do that.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, and her fist connected with his face. "You're too close!"

"Ow! Sakura-chan..."

Her fist steamed; likewise, as did Naruto's face, where she had punched him.

Sasuke took his time coming closer to the pink angel, and she seemed to zero in on him, as he did so. Her attention off of Naruto now that her dark knight was in the room next to her.

Her milky cheeks formed two red hot patches when he got closer. "Did you really come to see if I was okay, Sasuke-kun?" Of course she cared more about him being there than Naruto. Figures. Naruto frowned and studied a corner.

Instead of deliberately answering her question, Sasuke asked, "How are you holding up?"

That question brought her back to what had happened to her, and even though she said she was fine, her eyes said otherwise. There was raw fear in them, mixed with confusion and disbelief. "Honestly, I'm fine," she repeated her words. "I was just a little banged up, but that was just because the attack had come out of nowhere, but if it wasn't for..." She stopped dead. Her green eyes were wide and spooked.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto studied her quizzically.

She smiles, tiny. " I'm alright," she repeated. "Really. I just hit my head pretty hard at the time, so I'm not really thinking right."

Naruto wanted to keep asking questions, but stayed silent. He couldn't pressure her.

"What did you see?" Sasuke didn't seem to mind, however. Naruto shot him a glare. Be a little more sympathetic, you jerk!

But Naruto was curious too, even though he didn't voice it, like Sasuke had.

Sakura hesitated. She laughed, but it seemed out of place with her character. "It's nothing, really. I just..." She lost that smile as quickly as it came again. Her fingers clenched her sheets. "Back then, I thought I was going to die."

That sucked the air out of the room.

Naruto was shocked.

Sasuke tensed.

"But I didn't, because one of the rogue ninjas fighting saved me... She risked her life for me. And—" she hesitated again "—this is going to sound weird, but...she looked like me."

Yes. Sakura wasn't crazy. At least she didn't think so...

She remembered the mysterious woman, like someone meeting God for the first time. The same emerald eyes. The same pale skin. The same short bubble gum pink hair. It was all the same, down to the very last detail. The only difference was the mysterious woman was a lot older, taller too, with a more developed chest than Sakura, and she had a violet rhombus shaped symbol on her forehead. Confident. Worried. Strong. So strong. A warrior woman. Admirable. She had many different qualities than Sakura, but Sakura all the same.

It couldn't be a dream, right?

She shook her head. "But I must have been seeing things because I hit my head too hard. It's not like the actual person could have been me... that's just ridiculous, right?" She smiles at them. "Could it be possible I have a sister?" She laughs. But it was obvious she was rattled by the memory. "I know people are saying they came to invade. But I'm worried. It didn't appear that way when I was there. It looked like one of them was trying to defend the village, while the other was trying to hurt the village, and... if it wasn't for me, the one defending it wouldn't have gotten hurt. I hope she's alright. She jumped in the way of an attack to save me. That's all I remember before I was rendered immobile..."

She remembered everything clearly. The mysterious woman and man were fighting. They seemed to be on pair, but then a tall building started falling towards Sakura, and the mysterious woman jumped in front of her. She crushed it with her fists so easily. Like crushing through powder. The building, everything turned to dust and small, falling debris. It was raining around her, but all Sakura could focus on was on the woman. She was amazing. A real superhero. That's when the other man got her. He used a cheap trick, but it was very effective. He took her out instantly.

"I wonder where she's at now...?"

Was she okay…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To The Past**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **NARUTO**

Sitting there, quietly, listening to Sakura's story brought a memory of his own.

"I have something to tell you guys too…"

Naruto recalled what had happened to him that day, and relayed it to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Three people fell out of the sky?" Sakura asked, browns knitting together.

"Yeah. But it was more like shot out, because there was lightning and everything!" Naruto threw his hands back and made an explosion noise. "It was incredible. They got surrounded by Anbu Black Ops. But I couldn't see their faces. I was hiding in a bush. But I could hear their voices." Naruto looked cheeky.

"What were they saying?" Sasuke asked, standing by the wall, arms crossed.

"Well, one guy, this really tall guy with hair like—like teme!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, who glared at him and made an annoyed sound under his breath. "And dressed all in black said he wanted to speak to Kakashi-sensei. And only Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei? Why?"

"I dunno." Naruto raised his shoulders and hands and shook his head, unsure. "But he wouldn't say anything more besides that. And…"

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke stared at him curiously. They leaned in closer, like Naruto had, sensing there was a secret coming.

"I don't know if I'm going to sound crazy, but Sasuke, he was asked by the Anbu where he had gotten a pair of...Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Sakura quickly turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto could tell by the bug-eyed expression he wore, he was having a hard time processing this.

"But that's impossible, because Sasuke-kun is the only one with such a kekkei genkai," Sakura argued.

Naruto gave another shrug. "It's what I heard. But wouldn't it be great if it was true?" He put his hands on his knees, eyes gleaming. "I mean, think about it, Sasuke, you won't be alone anymore. There'll be another Uchiha in this world besides you! And listen to this, he was totally adamant in finding some enemy. I overheard his teammate screaming about it. 'We're not the enemy!' he said, obnoxiously— hey! Sasuke! Where are you going? I wasn't done telling you my story!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ran out of the room.

Naruto sucked the back of his teeth. "Damn that teme. He didn't let me finish." He slouched in his seat, placing both his hands behind his head.

"What happened...?" Sakura stared worriedly at the open door. "Naruto, are you sure you heard them say Sharingan?"

"Sure as I'll ever be," Naruto said, laidback. "I overheard some of the Anbu saying it as they were walking away. They were so shocked, they couldn't believe it either."

Sakura frowned. For a long time she didn't say anything, thinking about it. "Okay. Then let's go."

"What? Where?"

"After Sasuke, duh, Naruto. We can't just let him go on his own. Besides… I'm worried about him."

"Do you think he didn't take it well?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm worried he'll do something stupid. Alone."

That triggered Naruto. He stood up too. "Okay. Let's go make sure that teme doesn't do anything stupid on his own."

* * *

 **ZEKU**

Elsewhere in the desert of Sunagakure.

A man hidden by the shadows of a dark cloak walked through a sea of black sand, underneath twinkling stars and the yellow moon. Full. Big. Watching him. His tawny eyes, the only things that could be made out in the gorgeous darkness. Like the eyes of a feline in the dark. Sharp and predatory. Glowing. Hungry.

He was accompanied by a five foot sphere, floating in midair. It's body smooth as rubber, polished as leather, and dark as coal. It followed him like a loyal dog. But something about it told others not to touch it, because it gave the impression that it would bite. There was something ominous about it. It leaked out danger, like it was dripping off it into the air. It wasn't like anything normal anybody had ever seen. It oozed dark chakra and...death.

He stopped walking when he reached his destination.

The sphere from hell, halting behind him.

Before him were the gates of Sunagakure. But no one spotted him. It was like he was invisible to the naked eye.

When the search lights from the guard tower flowed in his direction, the man sprang to the top of the wall, gone. He was too quick for them to see. Stealth and silence were his comrades.

He entered the village with no trouble. Roaming it's quiet streets like a man of the night. A ghost people would fear to see, and regret running into.

He had only one reason for being here, and that was to see a man playing these villagers for fools.

Orochimaru.

He was a legend in this time. A terrifying legend. Not the cool heroic kind—not anymore anyway. People told tales of his reptilian form. Told tales of his disturbing work. Told tales of everything he had given up, everything he had done to achieve his extraordinary knowledge. He was what his generation would like to call a mad scientist. Literally. He was insane.

Orochimaru had become a nightmare, a spooky story parents told their children to make them obedient. A terror nobody wanted to run into, for fear that if they were good enough, they would be chosen as one of his vessels and never be seen again.

He had betrayed the people he loved to delve in the dark arts, and make himself immortal. But he was no immortal—not like Gods were. And Zeku had met Gods before. Almighty Gods. Gods that soar in the skies with wings. The real deal.

They had given him the power to fight like a God. To destroy his enemies and avenge his mother's death.

They had made him the man he is now. A God. With no fear. No regret. Just a man with deep and dark ambitions to eradicate and make a change.

Sneaking into the Kazekage's office, Zeku went straight to where he knew Orochimaru was.

He was hidden away in another room, behind a screen. But Zeku would not be fooled; he could still see the shape of the snake-man just on the other side.

"An uninvited guest." Came the hissing voice from behind the screen from the shadowy figure. "What a most fascinating surprise. To what do I owe this unexpected visit today?" he asked. He sounded like sweet toxins and honey. Gentle, but deadly. An opponent not to be trifled with on a whim.

"Orochimaru," Zeku said his name, unhinged by the menacing aura that seeped out from behind the sudare blinds. "I've come to give you aid on your attack you're about to pull against Konoha."

"Strange. I don't recall giving out my plans to any strangers, nor do I recall giving away my appearance." The snake-man smiled. Suspicion and curiosity majestic in those yellow acid eyes behind the face of the Kazekage. "Tell me, what gave it away?"

A cool goose prickling wind brushed against Zeku's skin, rolling from underneath the sudare curtain. Then coiled around his body, until it came alive and became snakes, hissing at him, baring their venomous teeth in his direction.

Though he was rendered immobile, Zeku gave no outward reaction to being bound by snakes. "That matters not," Zeku said, under control. "What matters more is we both have the same goal in mind: we want Konoha attacked." More precisely, he wants a couple people in the village dead by the end of it.

Orochimaru cooed in pleasure. "And why should I agree to this alliance? What benefit would it give me?"

"I know you want Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sssssssassuke?"

"Yes. I know that what you're really after is his eyes. You want their immense power. And I can get them for you."

Now they were talking. Now he had Orochimaru's interest.

"But, instead of the last Uchiha-clan member, what if I told you I can give you something better? What if I told you this vessel had the strength of ten thousand men with an ability gifted by the Gods? What if I told you with her body, you would become a God yourself? What then?"

"Strength of ten thousand men, you say?" Orochimaru only knew of one woman with the strength of a hundred. Surely it was not the same woman? And the abilities of a God?

"Yes, and you would no longer have to worry about age and finding other vessels with her abilities. Why—" Zeku chuckles "—you would be immortal, forever."

 _Immortality?_ It sounded delicious. Too good to be true.

"You could study as many beings as you like for the rest of your undying life. And with her body in your disposal, you could claim the Uchiha's eyes whenever you wanted. No hurry at all."

"Why would you go out of your way?" Orochimaru asked. So many gifts practically handed over to him for free? Hard to believe...

"I told you, because I want Konoha obliterated. I want your allegiance."

 _Was that all?_

Orochimaru giggled. "My dear man, if it's true what you say, then by all means, we will have an alliance. But first, I want to sssssee." His voice was lilacs dipped in polluted waters, and his eyes were large with an unquenched want for power. "Show me this woman you speak of."

Unable to contain himself, a smile revealed itself on Zeku's face. "With pleasure." But he found he still could not move his body. Those snakes were still upon him. Hissing their little songs in concerto to one another. They would not budge out of the way.

Staring down at the snakes, the creatures were sliced apart before Orochimaru even noticed. Pieces of snake meat falling all over the floor.

Spikes of darkness formed around Zeku, before retreating at will.

Orochimaru hummed in enjoyment. "What a neat trick."

Zeku shrugged. "It has its benefits."

Then, bringing his hand up, as if beckoning someone else to come into the quiet room with him and Orochimaru; a great ball of black entered the space in response to Zeku's calling. It did not enter from the door, however, the black ball came in oozing through the wall. Giving Orochimaru a grand entrance, like some circus freak sideshow.

The only thing missing was the applause from the snake-man, with a standing ovation.

What an intriguing thing, Orochimaru's face said, looking on.

The black ball of hell, Zeku had not brought it in with him, before entering. He had left it behind to wait for him outside the building.

Now, the hell-sphere hummed to him, hungry. Wanting more chakra to consume. Wanting to consume the chakra well inside it.

I know, relax. You'll get your fill now. He spoke to it with his mind, as if speaking to a close friend or a loyal dog waiting to be fed.

The sphere seemed to come to life with content, because Zeku could just see it in his mind doing flips of joy. It purred, like an actual living animal.

With his mind, Zeku sent it a command. Let him see, he ordered, and the sphere obeyed.

It's tar-like-color seemed to fade. Tangible it looked, like a fish bowl full of dingy smoke, and within that smoke, lying in midair, like gravity worked differently inside the sphere, was a woman with short pink hair; she looked like a sleeping beauty inside the sphere. Peaceful. Angelic. Delicate. Like she could do no harm. Her hair whisking about her, licking her milky cheeks like it was in water.

Orochimaru raised his brows. "This is the woman you speak of?" He did not recognize her as the scared young girl from the Forest of Death being protected by both of her teammates, while they fought him.

"She doesn't really look like much with that angel-face of hers."

"Do you need a demonstration? She is more than a handful, I assure you."

"Well, one can never be too careful when purchasing a new item."

Zeku nodded. A demonstration it was then.

Orochimaru giggled, softly. "Oh, but let's not do it here. She can give me away, if she is as strong as you say."

"Where then?"

"I want to see her worth somewhere else. How about during the invasion? Konoha?"

Zeku couldn't agree more. Konoha sounded like a swell idea to show her off. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Yessssssss," the word was extended. "How will you do it? Does she just wistfully follow your command, or...?"

"She doesn't, but with her state the way she is now, that won't be a problem. I can still show you her true potentials, if not far more than that."

"Really?" A happy sound from Orochimaru's sadistic voice.

"Oh, yes. Just watch."

Zeku demanded of another thing from the sphere, one it would be happy to oblige. His body turned to it, fully, and his hands worked, swift, in quick motions. Hand seals. "Ninja arts: _possession_ ," he chanted. "Eat up my friend." If he could give the ball a friendly pat on the back, he would have.

In response, the sphere came alive. It's shape dismantling and crumpling into black vapor that forced its way into Sakura's body through her nostrils, ears, mouth, and even eyes.

She gagged, and her eyes shot open, awake, sucking in a horrifying sound, as she struggled against the jutsu and ownership of her body. Her body wriggled in the air. Convulsing, like she was having a seizure. There was something invading her body. Alarms blared within her mind, loud, echoing sounds. Pleas for help sounds.

Something was wrong. Something was so wrong. She was unconscious one minute, and the next, something stronger than Ino's mind control jutsu was trying to influence her.

Her eyes blackened as night; the only brilliant color on them was the poison green of her cornea; tattoos pattering her face. The most dazzling one was the one permanently painted on her right hand and wrist that was glowing turquoise against the white bandages she had covering them with; that symbol had been there long before these new ones had appeared, just like her lavender rhombus she had designing her forehead. A feature Orochimaru took notice of first right away, since Tsunade's Strength of a Hundred Seal was not something that would go right past his head.

 _Where did she get that?_ He speculated.

If only she wasn't unconscious. She could have fought this thing off better, if she hadn't left herself so open and vulnerable.

She could feel her heart being blackened and stolen from under her. She could feel herself losing her grip to reality. She could feel the wicked beast from within her winning. She was being invaded by a demonic entity, and there was nothing she could do as it depressed her and angered her and tamed her.

 _Sasuke-kun..._

It was dragging her away into a deep, cold and lonely abyss. The light was getting farther and farther away from her, putting her into a deep slumber, where all she had were negative voices reciting to her her deepest and darkest feelings, belittling her. Making her feel small, fragile. Breaking her, emotionally and physically. Weighing her down, enclosing pounds and pounds of shackles onto her wrists and ankles.

Here, she could scream for help all she wanted, but nobody would come.

"Help me," she whispered in this frosted prison. "Please, help me… Sasuke-kun... please..."

The ritual was complete; her body had been taken over.

In the outside, she was solid. Rid of any emotions, she was the perfect robotic soldier. Perfect in a sense that she only listened to her master's wishes.

"Sakura," Zeku's voice. "Meet Orochimaru. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do in this era." The man was smug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back To The Past**

 **Author's Note:** So, you're probably wondering why I'm posting 4 again, and not a new chapter. Sorry about that. To be honest I didn't like my last chapters, and I decided to rewrite the story. It was bothering me for a long time, and it wasn't going to stop bothering me until I fixed it. So, I did. I hope you like this version better than the last.

A heads up!

 **FUTURE** ** _NAME_** \- means this is someone from the future.

 **NAME** \- means it's someone from the past.

The only ones that won't be having _future_ written in front of them, are people that don't have a double in the past with them, like Boruto and Sarada, or Naruto and Kakashi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **FUTURE SASUKE**

Something was totally wrong. He could _feel_ it.

Having a strong connection with his wife, Sasuke could always sense these things. And witnessing the clay cup on top of the Hokage's desk crack down the middle, confirmed that for him.

She needed his help. But where was she?

He was uneasy, when a messenger came in to tell them of the whereabouts of the six genins Sasuke was waiting for. He went through the list smoothly. Shikamaru and Hinata were safely at home with their families; a squad was secretly going in search for Sai, without Danzō becoming aware. But Sasuke and Naruto weren't at home.

"They are currently at the hospital," the messenger ninja said.

Oh no. Sasuke wasn't going to like the sound of this. "Why are they at the hospital? Did something happen to them?" He snapped his gaze at Kakashi, who sore to him that younger Sasuke had been with him during the small attack. Sasuke didn't suspect he was lying, because he trusted Kakashi. But there had to be some reason the kids were at the hospital then.

The messenger ninja shook his head. "Not to them. They're currently visiting the sixth child we were assigned to look for. During the village attack, she was one of the few victims that was there, and she got dragged into the battle. Most of the people were dead when we found them, but we managed to salvage her out of the reckage..." he continued, but Sasuke wasn't listening anymore.

Kakashi and the Hokage were good listeners, but Sasuke was in his own little world now.

 _The sixth assigned child..._ Sasuke's whole world began to spin. The sixth assigned child was Sakura. Sasuke wanted to believe what the messenger was saying was a lie, but the only child left was Sakura. She was the last to be talked about. There were only two females he told the Hokage to look after—and the first one was already proclaimed to be Hinata, so the last one had to be Sakura. _And she was injured._ Lord. Why was she injured? Why did it have to be her that had to fall victim to the attack versus future Sakura and Zeku? How badly was she hurt?

 _Did she die?_

In this evil time, Sasuke wished it to be Hinata that had fallen prey to the attack, not Sakura.

Not his future wife.

Sasuke felt an eerie sensation go down his spine, and he felt like throwing up. He wanted to grab the messenger ninja and question him further, so he could get out the words faster, because he seemed to be speaking in a slow pace. Too slow for the impatient Sasuke. He was going to throttle him, and make him regret saying those words, because _he was lying!_

But Sasuke knew better.

The messenger wasn't lying. His job was simply to report back to the Hokage. It wasn't his fault Sasuke wanted to kill him. It was Sasuke's fault for wasting too much time here.

He didn't wait to hear the rest.

He just left.

His body reacting on its own.

With unmatched speed, he jumped out of the Hokage's window.

He could hear the dumbfounded sound of the messenger, and the calls of the Hokage telling him to come back.

He didn't. He couldn't.

He had to see. He had to see her for himself. He had to see that she was okay. That she wasn't dead!

Usually Sasuke was very controlled. He never allowed himself to get overcome by emotions. It was one of his rules. _Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm_ , he'd always say to himself. It's a ninjas priority to stay in focus, so he doesn't compromise his mission.

But, as of now, Sasuke was breaking his rule.

Fuck his rule.

He didn't care about his _stupid_ rules right now. All he cared about was Sakura, and their future. Without her, he would have no meaning. He would not get his redemption. He would never forget about his vengeance. He would forever be alone. He would not get married and have someone to come back home to. He would not have Sarada…

No. He couldn't have that.

 _She had to be alright. She just had to be…_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi followed right behind him. But Sasuke didn't stop. He kept on running on tiles on top of the buildings.

His heart was hammering in his chest. It was going crazy. Uncontrollable. His nerves were on end. It was beginning to feel like it was hard to breath. The whole space around him was closing in on him. Suffocating him. And all he could think about was Sakura.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi grabbed him by his only hand, and Sasuke moved so fast, he was like a blur. He took out his tantō and pressed it against Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi was startled.

Blood slipped down the blade.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke's mismatched eyes were staring angrily back at Kakashi. One blood red with spinning commas in it, and another purple with hypnotic rings running all the way down towards the pupil.

Kakashi raised his hands up. "Hey, hey… it's okay. It's just me. I'm no threat, remember?" He had never seen an eye like the purple one before...

Sensing what he was doing, Sasuke snapped out of his daze, and removed his weapon from Kakashi's neck. "Sorry," he said. What was he doing? He lost control, like back in the days when he was obsessed with his revenge. He had gone mad.

Envisioning Sakura's death had made him this way.

He didn't want to become that person again. He worked hard to stray from that path and onto a new one. A good one.

What was his journey of atonement for, if he couldn't keep himself in order?

God! He was so pathetic!

He pressed his hand on his face, then passed it through his midnight hair. Taking a moment to situate himself. Kakashi watched him silently.

"I have to go check on Sakura," Sasuke said, not meeting his eyes. "It's important." _It was part of the mission,_ he wanted to say, but the lie wouldn't leave his lips, as much as he wanted to force it out.

This wasn't part of the mission.

These feelings had nothing to do with being concerned about the other kids—the other kids were _fine_.

This was about Sakura and how much he was worried about her.

Her death would drive him crazy.

Kakashi must have read his mind, because his eyes smiled at Sasuke. "So, in the long run, you _did_ reciprocate her feelings." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I'm glad. I was always worried about you two."

Sasuke didn't answer. But he didn't have to. Kakashi already knew, even without him having to tell him how much he loved Sakura. He could see it in Sasuke's actions.

When he got to the hospital, he was glad to see her alright, talking to Naruto and Sasuke animatedly. God, they were all so young back then. Look at them! It was like Team 7 all over again. That wild, madman feeling was gone, replaced with his old disciplined composure. But he could not cast aside her wounds.

She looked so fragile in the bed. It reminded him of the old Sakura. The one he was always worried about. The one he thought—as a kid—he always had to protect. The one he fell in love with, but he had no idea he was in love with. The same one he called annoying, because she was always troubling him. In his mind. In battle.

He had always thought she was a hindrance, because he couldn't fight properly with her around, because he was always concerned about her.

He blamed her for being unable to get stronger, because his feelings for her just kept growing. He loved her so much, but he wanted revenge so bad, he was blind.

All those years ago, he should have chose her over revenge.

He knew that now as a grown man. But as a kid... he was so stupid.

It warmed his heart to see all three of them together again.

But he knew that he had to be more careful, so this did not happen again.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find my wife."

Sasuke stepped out of the village's gates. He had arrived to the last place his wife had last been seen.

It was nothing but greenery. Trees and bushes blocked his surroundings. Not much stood out, but there was something…

His footsteps, crunching the grass and moss and dirt under his feet. He entered a circle of dead grass and yellowing greenery.

It stood out from the healthy undergrowth surrounding him.

He bent on his knees, touching the dead patch. His fingers flaking the crunching leaves and dry earth, like the hot sun's rays had been beating on that spot for too long. It looked like a crop circle.

Sasuke had seen something like this before.

"Did you find something?" Kakashi asks from behind him. He had told him earlier that Sakura's trail ended here. None of the other ninjas could find her. It was like she just _disappeared_.

Sasuke had a theory for that, but he had to see the place for himself. He exhaled from his nose. "Yes." He stood up. Like everyone else tracking his wife, he couldn't sense where she last went either. And he knew why. "See that dry patch of leaves?" He indicated to the area for Kakashi. "A teleportion jutsu had been cast there."

Kakashi's visible brow fused together with the one underneath his headband. "And you know this, because...?"

"I've seen this before," Sasuke admitted. "He used the same method to fight us." To be more precise, he used the same method to fight Naruto. But Sasuke kept that to himself.

"Elaborate more." Sasuke never got to finish telling him and the Hokage everything he knew about their new enemy, and his magnificent capabilities. Now was the time he did.

Wind blew through Sasuke's cloak. He could see Kakashi wasn't taking riddles or hints of the future anymore. The copycat ninja was too involved in this now, and he needed history on this enemy in order to protect his country and stay alive. He couldn't fight blind. Anything Sasuke had was useful.

So, Sasuke gave in. "Think of it as the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God technique."

 _Oh God._ Dread was already seeping into Kakashi's veins.

"Only it's a little different, and far more advanced. You could say it hit the next level."

That did not ease up Kakashi's apprehension at all.

"He doesn't need to make any special seals to use this ability, nor does he need to place them somewhere himself—physically—to navigate from one place to another. The orbs can do that on their own, by just being told to do so—mentally," Sasuke added.

"Is that what he uses? Orbs to navigate from one place to another?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. He calls them _Orb Jumpers_ ; they obey his every waking thought. If he commands them to move to a different location, they do as he says. That's what he used to sidetrack your trackers. He made it seem like he was going one way, while all the while, he likely sent an orb to another direction, and when he finally got far enough, he vanished. He played your trackers right into a trap."

 _Fantastic_. Kakashi gnawed on his lip, frowning bitterly. "Well, we're not going to find anything here then."

Sasuke bent to the ground again. "Maybe not, but…" His fingers held some of the dead grass. "These black orbs decompose anything it touches."

"Yes?"

"So, if we can located where he teleported to—"

"And there's a crop circle—"

"—we can predict where he'd gone next."

Brilliant! But there was just one thing…

"We don't know how far those orbs can cover," Kakashi said. "He could be anywhere by now. He could have landed somewhere where evidence, like these crop circles, could go unseen. Such as: a river, or sand, or the air. Does he need to be ground level to teleport?"

Sasuke recalled the battle verses Zeku and Naruto, and how he teleported midair to strike Naruto from the back.

"He does not…"

"Thought so."

They were back to square one. Awesome…

"However…" There was one ace up his sleeve that he still had, Sasuke thought. "I know everything he wants is in Konoha. So, he'll be back soon."

* * *

 **SASUKE**

Sasuke went in search for Kakashi.

As soon as he heard the words _Sharingan_ coming out of Naruto's mouth, he was out. He didn't wait for anymore explanation; he didn't need anymore explanations. Because he knew exactly _who_ this person with the Sharingan was.

 _Itachi._

His older brother, who massacred his entire clan. The _only_ other Uchiha living besides Sasuke. He was back, and he had surrendered himself to the village.

 _Why?_

Why had he given himself up? For what purpose was Itachi doing this for?

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait up!"

 _Those two…_ they have been chasing him since the hospital.

Sasuke growled low in his breath. "Stop following me!" he yelled over his shoulder, but he didn't halt on his path to find Kakashi or Itachi.

He thought he would find them at the Hokage's office, but when he got there, no one was inside.

 _Where was he?_ He was restless; eyes beginning to see red.

 _He has to be somewhere…_ where _?_

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed him by his shoulder and held him back. "Stop!"

Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto, and Naruto caught it, squeezing it.

Naruto was pissed. "Tell us what's going on! We want to help you!" Naruto shoved him away.

Sasuke staggered, and recovered. "You can't help me," he snapped. His eyes wondered to Sakura. "And why did you bring _her_? She's in no condition to be out here! Go back."

"I wanted to come," Sakura rebuked. She was hurt that he didn't want her around, but she didn't let it put her down. "Tell us what's going on, Sasuke-kun. Why did you run out like that? You look like you've seen a ghost…" He made her worry again. He always made her worry. He must have looked weird to her—still does, by the way her seafoam eyes regarded him with so much tentative care. He should have just walked out of the hospital room normally, and none of this would have ever happened. He should have been more careful.

Stupid of him!

Now they wouldn't leave him alone!

Deep down, he appreciated that. And a part of him wanted to tell her and Naruto, but he knew that was too dangerous.

Itachi was not someone to bring love ones around to.

 _He'd kill them!_

He covered his appreciation with a more dead-filled mask. Eyes hollow, so they couldn't read into him. "There's nothing going on—"

"Bullshit! Stop lying!" Naruto was being loud. It was breaking through his control.

"I'm not lying... I just didn't want to be there anymore," Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Then why did you go to the Hokage's office, huh? Why did you run all the way over here? What are you searching for, Sasuke? Tell us!"

"Is it someone you know?" Sakura asked, softly. "Someone you're scared of? You can trust us, Sasuke-kun. We can help you. We're a team—"

"Shut up! Stop getting in my business!" He startled Sakura. Naruto thought he would hit her, so instinctively, he put a hand in the way. But Sasuke would never hit her. He— no. He didn't know what he was going to say there, but he would never do that! "Leave," he said in a calmer tone.

"But Sasuke—"

"Leeeave! Don't you get it? I don't want you here! He'll kill you!"

" _Who_? Who'll kill us?"

 _Itachi!_ he wanted to say, but didn't. "Nobody. Now go..." Why did arguing with them always affect him?

Couldn't they understand? It was dangerous! Itachi was unlike anyone they ever faced before. Orochimaru hit that mark too, but Sasuke felt Itachi was worse than Orochimaru. Itachi was a lot more _threatening_. Sasuke wasn't going to involve them. If Itachi knew Sasuke cared about them, he'd kill them just to hurt him. He wanted Sasuke to suffer; to hate him. He wanted Sasuke's heart to be black and empty, just like his. He was sick. And Sasuke wouldn't bring his friends into his fucked up life. "Just go!"

"We won't!" Sakura raised her voice at him. "Sasuke, we can't! We're a team, and if something is bothering one of our teammates, we look out for each other! It's what we d—"

Sasuke growled. "Sakura, you're a nuisance! How can you help? _Your weak!_ You'll only get in the way!" He silenced her. She looked like a kicked puppy. Her emerald eyes, big and wounded. He felt guilty for telling her that, but he didn't apologize. He stayed true to his words.

Naruto grabbed him by his collar. "Sasuke! You didn't have to tell her that, you jerk! She was just worried about you!"

It was the only thing he could say, so she would go away and wouldn't get hurt. He cared about her wellbeing, not her feelings.

Naruto snarled. "I hate that unapologetic look on your face. It's pissing me off!"

"Then go away!"

"And give you what you want? Forget you!"

"Look, I don't have time for you, I have other things to do!" Sasuke shoved him off, and Naruto rammed into him.

"Sasuke!"

They went down a flight of stairs—more like rolled. Grabbing onto each other, they punched each other—hard, to the point of producing blood.

Somewhere in the background Sasuke heard Sakura yelling for them to stop. But he wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in the fight with Naruto. They kept rolling at the bottom of the steps. Elbows, fists, and even heads flew at each other. Both of them being aggressive with each other, not holding anything back.

"Why are you such a dick? Why?" Naruto was waling him on the face.

It didn't last long for Sasuke to get the upperhand. He grabbed Naruto's fist, used his other hand to shove Naruto's face to the concrete, got out from under him, and twisted Naruto's hand from behind him.

Naruto screamed.

"Why are you such a loser!" Sasuke countered.

Tempered, Naruto sent his elbow backwards, and Sasuke caught that too. Not expecting Naruto to use his whole body to ram himself into Sasuke, Sasuke was crushed into a tree, and he let Naruto go, having hit his head.

He glared up at Naruto, who was breathing fast. Naruto pointed a finger at him. "All we want to do is help you, but you can never get that."

Sasuke glared at him. He wasn't going to let him guilt-trip him. Not when he was feeling the need to win this fight more than ever, because defeating Naruto was something he drilled in himself since he knew the dobe wasn't weak.

He was just one more obstacle to leap over.

Sasuke put his hand in his back pouch and produced two shuriken, and threw them at Naruto with accuracy. If Naruto was worthless, it would have struck him, but knowing that Naruto wasn't, Sasuke used the dobe's distraction to attack him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, _please_!" Sakura yelling at them.

 _Stay out of this, Sakura!_ he wanted to yell at her, for her safety, but he couldn't. He was too focused on Naruto.

She didn't know what to do. She hated when her teammates fought each other. She felt worthless to stop them. She wanted help, but where could she get it? There was no one here!

She couldn't let that knowledge bring her down. She needed courage. If no one could help her, she'd do it herself. Even if she had to throw her whole body in the way and get hurt, so they'd stop hurting each other, she would.

Because she loved them that much!

She ran forward; eyes gleaming, fists clenched, voice raw and high pitched. "Stooooop!"

"That's enough!" Kakashi's voice rang out in the cobblestone road.

An invisible force split Naruto and Sasuke apart, that took all of their breaths away. Or at least she had thought it was an invisible force, but when she looked at the two boys, there was a man standing over them, wearing a black cloak. She thought it was Kakashi-sensei, but Kakashi was standing right next to her.

 _Who was he?_

Her eyes stayed glued to the unknown man. He looked very Uchiha-like, with the same jet black hair and pale skin. She noticed one of his eyes were covered by his hair, so she couldn't see it properly, but the other one was as onyx as Sasuke's. And he was very handsome.

She thought if Sasuke ever got old, he'd look as handsome as this older man—maybe even more handsome. He made her heart jump in her chest, and her insides warm, the way Sasuke always made her feel.

But she should have got the opposite reaction with this guy. She should have felt dread seep in her bones, and a hatred towards him, not a liking. Because...

Wasn't he the man Sasuke was afraid would kill them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Back To The Past**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the support guys! I'm so happy you guys like this story. I'll try and update regularly, since I do wanna finish this story.

A heads up!

 **FUTURE** ** _NAME_** \- means this is someone from the future.

 **NAME** \- means it's someone from the past.

The only ones that won't be having _future_ written in front of them, are people that don't have a double in the past with them, like Boruto and Sarada, or Naruto and Kakashi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **SASUKE**

The first thing Sasuke noticed was _it wasn't Itachi!_ Disappointment washed over him. How badly he wanted it to be his brother, so he could— no words could discribe the slaughterous longing Sasuke had for his brother. To see him dead for the things he's done to him. For the torment he brought him every single night. Nightmares plagued him of that day. Repeatedly playing the same scene over and over and over again, making him insomniac because of it afterwards, as he'd pace every corner of his house, restlessly, wanting to seek vengeance. It was so amply in his mind, he couldn't stay home. He'd go out really early on in the days to go train. Going until his muscles couldn't go anymore, and they'd drop him to the ground at the peek of his exhaustion—which he cursed and hated the most when his mind still wanted him to stubbornly keep going.

He'd take joy in seeing the life snuffed out of his brother—he told himself. And would gain even greater joy if it was him who did it.

 _Why couldn't it be him that was here?_ He would have took him on with more vigour than any other opponent.

But part of him was also relieved it hadn't been him. He wanted to fight Itachi, with all of his being, he wanted to. But not with his friends with him, so Itachi could take a chance at them and erase them from his existence—just the way he had his clan...

No. It was better that it wasn't him, but it was also frustrating.

Sasuke still wanted a go at him.

He wanted to show him his training—how much he had improved.

As a young boy of six, Sasuke would have been proud to show him his growth, would have even held himself with a swelling chest of confidence and pride looking for praise. But as a thirteen year old teen, he didn't want that. All he wanted was his retribution for his clan. He was convinced it was the only thing that would give his liveliness any meaning.

Because, what else was there to live for?

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. All of his clansmen were gone. He was the last one. All alone... or so he had thought.

Here before him, there was another man just like him—from the same clan.

A miracle really.

Sasuke could even go as far as call it a godsend.

It wasn't Itachi. It wasn't someone he had even expected, but it was someone else. Another Uchiha. He had thought he would never see another again, besides his brother, but here he was, standing in his way from bashing Naruto's brains in. And this person was looking right at him with such fearsome intensity. It wasn't at all like the look of hope and awe any other person would have given him, when they discovered they were not alone, but rather, the look of anger filled with discontent.

He was mad, he gathered. But why at him?

Sasuke saw him send that same irritated look at Kakashi, and a softer one at Sakura—that second one he didn't understand, nor did he like.

Why was he looking at her like that? It irritated Sasuke. And why did he get this strange feeling like he was supposed to _know_ him?

Was he really an Uchiha like Naruto said? He began to question this man's continuance. His state of being.

How was he still alive? As an Uchiha, he shouldn't have been. Itachi killed them all off. Everyone. Not a single person left living but Sasuke. So, how was he still here? How did he make it?

Where did he make it?

And again. The question formed: Was he an Uchiha?

He looked like an Uchiha—again, that strange sensation of cognizance resurfaced. _Why?_ Deep down he felt a bond. A connection. Like it was wired in him in the innermost most parts of his crevasses that he recognized this other man as a blood relative. He didn't know how. And he couldn't explain it. Sasuke didn't know the guy. He couldn't recall his face anywhere, but he just felt that association between them.

It was strange.

If he knew him, he would have recognized him among the massacred.

Was he not there?

 _Was he really a survivor, like me?_

 _How did he make it out?_

So many questions ran through his mind. Excited and thrilled to not be alone. But skeptical. And guarded.

He wanted to know who this man was. And what was he doing here.

But the man didn't look to be feeling the same. "Handle this, Kakashi," his stern voice said. Then disappeared in a flash, leaving behind falling leaves in his wake. _He was fast,_ Sasuke took note. Faster than him, or even Rock Lee. He couldn't even make a move before he was gone.

He had never seen anyone so fast, or lose sight of a person's chakra at such a rapid pace, it was unequivocal. It was like the man had teleported out of existence. Out of the cosmos. He did not wait to speak to any of them, or give Sasuke any explanation of how he was still alive. It was like he didn't care to.

"Where did he—" Sasuke stumbled forward. He and the others looked around, but couldn't spot him. He was gone. His chakra signature was also gone. He really couldn't trace him anywhere. Another thing to steam over...

"Ah, leave it up to me, huh?" he heard Kakashi in the background say, touching his gray-hair. How was he supposed to handle this? was the expression on his face.

Sasuke clenched his hands. "Kakashi." He whirled around to face his sensei. "Who was that man? Is he really an Uchiha?" Despite believing what he did, Sasuke still needed to hear it for himself.

A cool breeze past through them. "So you learned of him already?" That didn't answer his question. Sasuke's leer intensified.

"Well, I guess that makes my work a lot easier then," Kakashi continued, as if Sasuke had answered his question. "I'm curious to know how did you find out though? Not even the majority of the village knows yet."

"Uh. That would be because of me, sensei." Naruto raised his hand, admittedly. He was sweating. Nervous. He looked like he was going to get in trouble for it. Was he?

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. Not in trouble? Alright. "How?"

"I saw that guy and two kids appear out of the sky through a thunderbolt. It was awesome!—"

"I see…" Kakashi cut him off before he could ramble off about his experience with the thunder-riding-trio. "And Anko swore they had the perimeter well secured from any civilian eyes. I guess I shouldn't have believed her…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. But what could he expect? His blond student did have a knack of unconventionally being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "I don't know why she said that. Guess my awesomeness was just that great at concealment." That cheeky grin. Someone needed an ego check. "And I heard everything they said."

" _Everything_?" Kakashi narrowed his eye suspiciously at his student. How much was _everything_?

"Everything," Naruto insisted.

Well… that certainly wasn't good.

Sasuke saw the way Kakashi's eye wondered around the groves of foliage of leaves. Was he searching for that guy? Trying to send him a message? Get feedback? Did he think he was still there? No. That would be stupid of him to think that he wasn't. He was still here. Somewhere. He just didn't know where. Sasuke began to look around too.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that man really an Uchiha?" Sakura spoke up. "Like Naruto said. Like he had overheard the Anbu say…"

He still looked unwilling to speak, but eventually he gave in, after carefully thinking it through. "He is, yes."

Sounds of relief resounded in the open space between them. Sakura held a hand to her heart, and Naruto grinned and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "See, Sasuke," he said, "I told you."

But Sasuke wasn't as pleased to hear the news as his friends were. "Why hadn't I heard anything about this man before?" It made him think how many more Uchihas were out there? Were there many more?

Kakashi frowned. "It's complicated, Sasuke."

"How? How is it complicated? What's so hard about telling me about him?" Sasuke wanted to wrap his head around it.

"It would be better if you didn't learn anymore than you already know." Kakashi was trying to suppress something. Sasuke could tell he was withholding information. But why? Thinking about it was only making him madder.

"Better for who? For me? Or for you? Or _him_?" Sasuke pointed in the direction of the tree line. Blindly. He didn't know where the man was. But he knew he was out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening. It enraged Sasuke.

Why didn't he want to talk to him?

"Calm down, Sasuke. I only just learned of him today myself. I'm still mulling over everything."

Sasuke chuckled, sardonically. "Yeah? Well, how many days do you think I've been _breaking_ my head over my loss? _I_ deserve answers!" Then it struck him. "Is he a traitor? A coward? Did he know about the massacre and abandoned my people?" The thought only sent him on a frenzy. Was he there? Did he see everything? Coward! Did he runaway? Left everyone to die? _Left my parents, my friends to die?_

Sasuke roared, sent the birds flying overhead. "Come out! Coward! I know you're still here! Answer my questions! Where were you on the day of the massacre? Where? Did you escape to save your own life? You weakling. Puny, pathetic, disgrace! How dare you—"

"Sasuke, you're not thinking straight—

"SHUT UP!"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's scared voice came. He felt her soft touch on his arm. Felt it so vivid, it was doing something to him. Soothing him? "Please, calm down…"

HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE SOOTHED!

He swiped his hand away from hers. "Don't touch me!" His eyes were red and wild and threatening. His neck was throbbing were the curse mark was at. His hand was raised up as if to hit her. He didn't know if he was going to hit her. His mind was too clouded to really think to stop himself, but he spooked her enough to stagger. She tripped, and she was falling. But before he could think twice about whatever it was that he was doing and catch her, someone else had beat him to it. A gush of wind hit him in the face; it tossed his hair back, and Sasuke covered his profile with his arms. A cloaked figure had shrouded her in black. Veiling her from his sights.

It was the same man.

Sasuke's nostrils flared at the sight of him. "Get away from her!"

* * *

 **SAKURA**

She was falling, she gathered that.

Sasuke had scared her so much, she tripped. He was thinking irrationally. Making things up as he went out of sheer anger. He wasn't thinking right. He needed help. He needed to be calmed. She wanted to be that person that calmed him, and deep down, it hurt that he had rejected her. It hurt so much she could feel it in her heart. She wanted to assuage it, but falling didn't really give her the time.

She also understood why he was angry. He felt alone. Hurt himself. Wounded. All this time he thought to be the only one—the last of his clan—and finally someone else shows up—that isn't the person he loathes the most, whom she still doesn't know by the way—and this person doesn't want to get to know him? Sakura would be demented too, if she were in his shoes. If it were reversed. Maybe not in the same way. Maybe a little more rational, but still angry.

Still feeling.

She thought she was going to hit the ground. She prepared for it. Waited for the impact, but nothing happened. Instead black flapped before her, and a hand reached out for her and tugged her towards a broad body. She gasped, releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Her cheek pressed onto the side of smooth lavender material, and she met eyes with her rescuer. Eyes so black, they were lovely. Familiar. They felt so akin to Sasuke's. Only they were warmer, tender. They made her feel secure and safe. She could fall into them, willingly. But she shouldn't.

She shocked herself for feeling such thoughts, and was shocked even more when she felt his ivory hand come touch the nap of her face. His thumb caressed by her eye, then down her cheek to her lips. It was almost unbelievable. She thought she had been seeing things when she noted the tenderness—was calling herself crazy for it—but was she mistaken?

She couldn't be.

She had to be…

She heard Sasuke scream, and capturing that too, so did the man, because he snapped to attention at once, and let her go, whirling around to face his assaulter.

She couldn't see over his shoulder, since he was so tall, but she heard when a fist smacked into flesh. At first, she thought Sasuke's fist had connected with the man, but then saw the man pull Sasuke's hand up and knee the boy. She heard Sasuke's airway hitch, and he fell to the ground.

"I never realized how much of a pain in the ass I—" whatever it was he was going to say, he halted himself. He smacked his lips shut and groaned with annoyance.

"Sasuke!" she heard Naruto's voice curse, and Kakashi mutter a disapproval of the man's choice in action—or was it Sasuke's choice in action? She wasn't sure, but either way, it snapped her to attention.

Sakura rounded him. "Sasuke-kun!" She fell to her knees beside the wounded boy, clutching his stomach, and overheard Kakashi ask the man, "Not as easy as it looks, huh?" The man scoffed in response.

She glared up at the man that had done the damage. "You didn't have to hit him."

"If I didn't, he would have hit me." He raised his perfectly pitch-black brows at her.

She pierced her lips like saying _but still!_

And the ends of his mouth seem to quirk at her expression. She amused him? Ugh! No!

She looked away from him, wanting to be angry at him, but ultimately failing with this fluttering heart of hers. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She put a hand on his shoulder, and he surprised her when he reached up and clenched it.

He glared up at his assaulter. "Finally…got…your attention," he said, triumphantly.

"Yes. With your racket, unfortunately so." The man didn't look so joyous.

"Now. You're going to answer my questions." Sasuke dragged himself up. "Who. Are. _You_?"

"I'm...you."

* * *

 **FUTURE SASUKE**

"Would you believe me if I told you that?" His inquiry is only met with silence from each of them. All of them were too shocked to say anything. Kakashi was the most shocked above all, because he couldn't believe future Sasuke had told them the truth. Why? For what purpose?

Future Sasuke didn't have one. He merely told them just to see their reactions. He'd wondered how his past self would take it, and ultimately predicted accurately. Younger Sasuke would not believe him.

"No," he said, "I wouldn't." Undoubtedly proving him right. How boring, yet forthcoming.

Future Sasuke merely nodded to that.

"Now, tell me who you are." He balled his hands. "And how did you escape?"

"I am nobody," future Sasuke replied. "And I escaped nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I was never there. During the massacre, I was elsewhere."

"Where?"

"That is none of your concern."

Younger Sasuke raised his voice, "Yes, it is! It's all of my concern. _I_ have a _right_ to know! All this time, I thought I was the last one. No one ever told me I wasn't. Now, I've discovered there's one more? Is there another besides you and me?" _And Itachi?_ That last one didn't come out audibly, but they were both thinking it.

For a long time future Sasuke didn't say anything. Then he laughed, silently. "You think too much about that. If you stopped thinking about being the last one, you'd come to realize that you won't be for long. You're not alone, Sasuke. Even if you no longer have your clan, and all you have riding on your shoulders is a name, a crest, the past, and your revenge, you'd see that there are others beside you. Friends. You don't need to know about me to have hope for your clan's survival. As long as you're alive, there should always be hope, even if I never existed."

"Stop giving me your lectures. I don't want them. I just want to know _who you are_." It was hard trying to get through younger Sasuke's head. He should have seen that. How long did it take Naruto to get through to his head? It took years.

Future Sasuke sighed. The child would not leave him alone if he just left him like this with unanswered questions. He would go searching for him, digging into a past that would never be there. Searching for answers that would increase his curiosity even more. He would get in the way of Sasuke's mission, and, at the very end, risk his life or get hurt. He'd ruin everything Sasuke was trying to protect.

He couldn't let him do that.

So, he'd give him false information of his identity.

"My name is Ayumu Uchiha, and I've come with a mission. That's all you need to know." He turned his back on him. "If it wasn't for this mission, we wouldn't have met. Ever." Why? Because they were the same person, and one day past Sasuke was going to become future Sasuke, if all goes well and the future doesn't change.

"What mission?"

"That is also none of your concern. Now do me a favor and forget this meeting ever happened. I do not ever want to meet you again, Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
